1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object search method, a computer program product and a terminal having an object search function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An object search process of a conventional terminal is performed as follows.
First, where the terminal has a touch screen, it searches for an object when any position of a scroll bar provided on the touch screen is touched by a pointer or the pointer is dragged from any position to another position on the scroll bar. Alternatively, the terminal may search for an object touched directly by the pointer, among a plurality of objects displayed on the touch screen.
On the other hand, where the terminal has no touch screen, it searches for an object in any direction in response to a direction signal inputted through a direction key provided therein.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional terminal, there is no scheme capable of searching for an object corresponding to a touch direction or speed of the touch screen.
In addition, in the conventional terminal, a display does not provide an information display area and a signal input area separately.